Compounds of general formula VIII
in which at least one of the groups X1, X2, X3 is selected from fluoro, chloro, bromo, hydroxy, methoxy, ethoxy, trifluoromethyl, amino whereas the other groups X1, X2, X3 have the meaning of a hydrogen atom,    in which at least one one of the groups Z1, Z2, Z3 is selected from —O—, —S—, —NH—, —N(—CH3)—,    whereas the other groups Z1, Z2, Z3 have the meaning of a —CH2— group,    and in which Ar is an aromatic group    are described as powerful anti-inflammatory agents (e.g. WO 98/54159, WO 00/32584, WO 02/10143, WO 03/082827, WO 03/082280, WO 2004/063163 and WO 2006/050998).
However, the processes for the manufacturing of the compounds of general formula VIII have quite a number of steps, resulting in low yields of the whole chain of reactions and are not suitable for large scale productions.